mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nova Obscuritatis Map Game
Labelled Maps Religious Map Religions I think we should establish what religions remain, and what new ones have arisen. Inferal (talk) I like this above idea. I was a Church of England-style religion with the Kingdom of Texas. Doctor Evulz (talk) 02:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) London is Anglican, the other UK survivors are Catholic, Scunthorpe is Athiest, or that is what I have been told Local (talk) the point of the map is to tell the most influencing religions in every territory without forcing you to bow to them. and as far as texas remains near the catholic tendence it can made its own religion. that's the point of the map to know where is more influent the religions. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 19:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Algorythm Template 'Nation X' *'Location:' *'Strength:' *'Tactical Advantage:' *'Random:' *'Motive:' *'Casus Belli:' *'Bonus':' *'Total:' ''Nation Y'' *'Location:' *'Strength:' *'Tactical Advantage:' *'Random:' *'Motive:' *'Casus Belli:' *'Bonus':' *'Total:' 1st London - Cornwall war ( In case he chooses to continue it) 'London' *'Location: '''Nearby +5 , Mountainious -5 *'Strength: ' Side with greater population +8, Control of the Seas +2, Small states armies +2, Allies in war (London) +5, (Scunthorpe) +4. *'Tactical Advantage: Attacker's advantage +2 *'''Random: +3 *'Motive: '''To gain land +2 *'Casus Belli: Irredentism +2 *'''Bonus': *'Total:' 30 ''Cornwall'' *'Location:' 'In within the country of yours +6, Mountainious +9 *'Strength: 'City states armies +2, Allies in war (Cornwall) +5, Development +3 *'Tactical Advantage: 'Defender's advantage +4 *'Random: +2 *'Motive: '''Provoked +8 *'Casus Belli: Self Defense +5 *'''Bonus': *'Total:' 44 Result ((44/(30+44)*2)-1 = 0.1891... Meaning that if he wishes to continue the war against cornwall he would loose 19% of his territories to cornwall.((11*44)/30)=16.1333/8)2,0166625*1.5) = 3,02499375, it would have lasted 3 years for cornwall to take 19% of the territory of london. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Any thoughts on this? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Continental War/Schism 2502 'Roman-Byzantine Allies' *'Location:' in the country within yours +6 (*11),Mountainious +9 (*6),Desertic +5. *'Strength:'Side with greater industry +10 (*6) Side with Greater Population +8 (*8)Control of the Seas +6 (*5) Size of the army: Big army +8(*4)Medium army +5 (*4)Small army +4 (*3) Allies in war +5 (*11),Development :+12, +3(*10) *'Tactical Advantage:' Defenders advantage +5 (*11) *'Random: 10,6,4,8,5,3,1,10,10,6,1' = 64 *'Motive: '''Life or Death +10 (*11) *'Casus Belli:' Self defense +5 (*11) *'Bonus':' *'Total: 724 ''Venetian-Austrian Allies'' *'Location:'Nearby +6 (*8), On enemy soil +7(*2),Bordering the same sea +2(*3) *'Strength: '''Control of the seas +2 (*3),Size of the army: Medium army +5 (*7),Small army +4, Allies in war +4(*8),Development: +3(*8) *'Tactical Advantage: 'Attacker's advantage +2 (*8) *'Random: 7,3,5,6,8,7,8,5 *'Motive: '''Revenge +7 (*4),To gain land +2 (*2),Political +5 (*2) *'Casus Belli:Reconquest +10,Imperial Manifesto+4 (*5) Irredentism +2 (*2) *'''Bonus': *'Total:' 310 Result *((724/(1034)*2)-1 = 0,4003 ------------> 40% of the Austrian allies can be taken, this mean every nation of the Austrian allies can be annexed or taken by the Roman allies *(9*724)/310)=16.1333/8)2,6274193548387096774193548387097*1.5)=3,9411290322580645161290322580645 *meaning the war lasts 4 years and ends in 2506 with the complete crushing of the Austrian-Venetian allies Discussion *Any thoughts...? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * Reboot Can I reboot this? I really like this game idea and would join if it was not defunct and not allowed to be edited. The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC)